Ruling a Sovereign
by Yuji23
Summary: Therox couldn't believe his luck when he acquired a secret device with the power to grant desires. His target, a certain white haired mage... Contains heavy Lemon with Hypnosis/Mind control, formed from one of my many ERPS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this story was born from one of the RPs I did recently that ended up stretching out for a really long period of time. I really enjoyed writing it, and I thought I would share it with you guys as a separate story rather than cooping it up in my compendium. It involves Mind Control/Hypnosis (one of my personal favorite kinks) and is about a certain Dark Sovereign and a lucky OC. I hope you guys enjoy, I will post the other chapters shortly afterwards, I don't want to ruin it for you guys all at once.**

 **Reviews and suggestions for future stories are always welcome!**

 **Yuji**

* * *

Therox threw his new found 'toy' up in the air, catching it with one hand before turning it over, examining it closely. It was a green, round orb, about the size of the fist. A single button lay on top, one that could be pressed firmly and easily. Not only that, he heard it had mystic powers from the pawn shop he bought it from. Something about 'Making desires and dreams come true'. He brushed some jet black hair behind his ears and examined his new purchase closely with his blue eyes. The man at the shop had said 'You just need to make them look into it' but Therox wasn't so sure. There were many things he wanted out of life, but he had a specific thing in mind...or woman that is. Syndra, powerful and oh so sexy...He wanted nothing more than to make the powerful mage his, which is why he was walking through the halls right now, looking for his target to see if this damned thing actually worked. Luckily enough, he saw exactly who he was looking for, her sexy form floating along, alone and vulnerable. Quickly speeding up, he approached her cautiously. "Excuse me! Syndra, can I have a moment of your time?"

Today had been a bad day for Syndra. If it wasn't the summoners complaining about her power off the rift, it was the champions complaining on it. She knew that the Institute tried its best to "balance" fights out for their matches, but it frustrated her how much they kept curbing her power. How was she expected to show all those smug Noxians like the Couteaus and Leblanc if all of her training was suppressed? She swore the next person she came across was going to suffer….

As if on queue, she heard a voice call out behind her, addressing her casually no less! She turned, a menacing look on her face as she glared at the man. He clearly wasn't a summoner, or at least, wasn't wearing the distinctive robes that all summoners wore, nor did she recognise him as any of the usual maintenance staff that maintained these halls (not that she paid any attention to who they were anyway). Regardless, the man certainly had some guts to approach her, and the dark orbs that orbited the Sovereign rotated at faster pace as he drew near.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked curtly, staring down at him as she floated in the air.

Therox held up his hands in defense, peering at Syndra through his dark hair that barely touched his eyes. She was exuding pure control and power...also appearing quite dangerous at the moment. He needed to get a bit closer, hopefully before she blasted him away with one of those energy balls. "Ah, I'm just a _fan_ of yours, hoping for a chance to talk to you. Surely you won't mind? Here, I even have something to show you."

Holding the orb in his hand up, he made sure Syndra was looking at the orb before pressing down on the button. There was a light pause and he wondered if his plan had even worked. If it didn't, he would find out very soon, most likely with the dark sovereign punishing him. Then he felt it, almost like a echo that came from the artifact. A bright blue light appeared from, blinking slowly as it seemed to pulse with energy. Soon enough it was over, the orb was back to its green hue. He was still alive, so maybe it had worked, but there was only one way to find out. "Syndra...do a little spin for me and hike up your skirt."

She wasn't in the mood for fans or the such, as as he approached her she raised an orb above her head menacingly as if to throw it. She was surprised as he pulled out a strange orb of his own, pointing it at her face before looking away quickly.

"What the-" Her voice suddenly paused as a bright blue light blasted forth from the orb, blinking rapidly as Syndra found her eyes glued to the device. She found herself captivated, time almost seeming to slow down as the light seemed to consume everything, her mind slowing to a sluggish pace as her open mouth drooped slightly, hung open in mid sentence as her body froze. Her moderate chest moved up and down with her rapidly slowing breathing, her arms falling to her side as the purple energy orbs fell to the floor and faded quickly. The Sovereign's mind went blank, the light seemingly pushing everything out of it as she stood there dumbfounded, slowly sinking to the floor and touching the ground just as the pulses stopped.

She heard a hesitant voice call out to her, grabbing her attention through the fog of her mind as she stared at the man again, her eyes glazed over as she commanded her to spin. The words reverberated through her head, the commands almost becoming her own thoughts as she had no reason to not do as the man asked. She turned slowly, her hand pulling the back of her skirt up so as to show her dark purple panties underneath, giving Therox a view of her plump ass before she completed the spin and faced him again.

Therox licked his lips as he watched the sexy mage bend to his will, the life falling out of her eyes as she obeyed his command. She lifted her skirt as she turned around, showing her glorious ass as her tight panties clung to her hips. She seemed to obey his command without protest. Approaching her slowly, he stood in front of his new slave or his pet. "Every time I touch you, you're going to feel immense pleasure. Whether it's my lips, my fingers...or even my cock. Understood?" He ordered, reaching up and grabbing hold of one of Syndra's breasts. His fingers sunk into her soft tit flesh, squeezing and sinking into her body. "Mmm, I've always dreamed of touching your body dark sovereign. Looks like this new toy will make it happen..."

Letting go of her tit, he reached down her body, reaching for her panties and pulling them aside. He slowly slipped two fingers inside of her, sliding into her pussy. He started pumping into her slowly, plying her pussy open wide. "How are you feeling so far? Do you enjoy me touching you Syndra? It feels good when I touch you." He ordered once again, knowing that her body would give in to his demands sooner or later. Her velvety walls clung to his fingers as they continued to pump in and out of her silky pussy, her velvety walls clinging to his fingers as he violated her body. "Look at you, so strong willed, so independent. Look at you now, a slave to my whim, my own personal fuck toy. Kiss me Syndra." He ordered yet again, opening his mouth slightly, waiting for her to kiss him with those soft, succulent lips.

Everywhere I touch feels immense pleasure  
His first words sank into her subconsciousness, seeding itself there firmly. As his hands grabbed her ample bosom, she felt herself let out an involuntary moan as she felt waves of pleasure coursing through her, each finger almost feeling electrical as the sensations radiated outwards, covering her chest and making it feel warm and tingly. As suddenly as they started, the waves stopped as his hands left her body, causing a small amount of confusion through her foggy mind as his hands went lower, pulling her panties down and suddenly sliding two digits inside of her.

"It feels amazing, unlike anything I've felt before…." she replied, the monotone voice of her reply flavoured by her moans as the fingers rubbed inside of her tight twat, his reinforcing command only serving to heighten the pleasure she got from just his two fingers. They felt more powerful than any others, hell, even more powerful than most cocks as each place they touched felt as if he was stimulating her clit, her legs buckling against his hand as she pressed her thighs against it, seeking more contact for even greater pleasure.

Kiss me  
She leaned forward, opening her lips wide as her mouth exploded in a wave of bliss the moment their lips touched. Her lips, covered in the dark purple lipstick crashing against his own as she kissed him deeply, moaning into his mouth at his continued fingering

The young man moaned into the kiss, feeling her tongue slithered inside his mouth. He loved her sweet taste and the way she still tried to assert control, even in her hypnotic state. Wiggling and worming his tongue against her own in a lewd battle, he took his free hand and knocked her helmet off, a loud clanging noise filling the air as her headdress was knocked off. He pulled away from the kiss, a single strand of Saliva connecting their bruised lips together. "Mmm tasty. You're a sexy bitch you know that? But I still have much more planned for you..." Therox said slowly, looking over her sexy form up and down. She had soft, succulent lips, breedable wide hips, and long sexy legs. Every part of her screamed sexiness.

Pumping his fingers harder into her, Syndra's entire body shook with every one of his harsh thrusts. Her pussy was drenched, leaking slowly from her pussy and down her smooth legs. "You're close to coming." He ordered yet again, her body clenching around his lewd, thick digits as he violated her body over and over again. Her snatch seemed to love every bit of attention he was giving her. A naughty idea filled his head though. He loved see Syndra under his command, but he wanted to see that fire in her eyes again too. The fierce look in her eyes of a strong willed woman. "You're going to fall all of my previous commands, but I have another order for you. I want you to break out of your hypnosis as soon as I say the word 'cum'. Then, you'll proceed to cum your brains out as my fingers continue to delve and part your folds over and over again, playing with your Lewd pussy. Understood? Now...Cum." He said, ordering her body to give in to the pleasure and cum her brains out, just as she regained her consciousness. He eagerly waited for her reaction, his body giving into his lust, cock getting harder and harder..

"-hell do you think you're doing creep-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Syndra screamed, her consciousness snapping back as her body arched backwards, her walls clamping down upon his fingers as juices almost gushed out of her pussy, the Sovereign literally collapsing into Therox as her body was shaken by the most intense orgasm of her life. It felt like her entire body was on fire, twitching and squirming as she cries escaped her mouth and her sweet girl cum escaped her bussy. " _What the fuck is going on? how did he get so close? Oh god, why am I cumming so hard?"_ Thoughts raced through Syndra's head as she panted heavily, slowly regaining some control of her body as she lifted herself slowly off the man, her face red as she hovered slowly off the ground.

If looks could kill, the young man would be dead ten times over as multiple orbs began forming around them, the purple spheres crackling with energy as they circled the pair.  
"I don't know what you've done, but it's a shame for you your spell ran out. I hope you'll think it's worth it in whatever pit you're about to go to." Syndra growled, the orbs hovering dangerously close to Therox.

Therox was rewarded greatly as Syndra came to...and came after. Her body gave in willingly, squishing and clenching around his fingers, trying to milk them as best as she could. It was great to see her body give in to pleasure, clenching and squirming against him, but she soon recovered, floating off his body and looking as threatening as ever. There it was though, that fire was back. Still, it wouldn't do well to keep her like this, especially when she threatened him just now. "Now, you think it ran out? Or that I let it run out?" Not even bothering to say more, he pressed the orb again, once again engulfing Syndra in the hue of the blue light before it died down. The will seemed to leave her eyes and she once again became a slave to his will.

"Now then, clean my fingers and tell me how it tastes." He ordered, holding up his fingers that were glistening with her own wetness. It must have been utterly humiliating for her, if only Syndra could only realized what she was actually doing. He waited for her to be done before smirking at the fallen mage. "Now, get on your knees and unzip my pants. I have something to show you..." He said slowly, his hard cock meat beating at his pants, waiting to be free.

Unable to react once again, Syndra slipped quickly back into a trance, dropping back to the floor as her eyes glazed over, the multiple orbs dissipating around her. She took the steps forward obediently, sucking on his fingers and moaning as if they were the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. Her tongue lapped up every last drop, the touch of his skin against her tastebuds sending little jolts of excitement across her mouth as she followed his orders dutifully.

Get on your knees and unzip my pants  
She fell down immediately, her pale skin resting against the cold stone of the corridor as her hands reached up, undoing the zip and freeing his growing erection for its confines, the thick manmeat almost hitting her in the face as it burst forth. She stared at it blankly, her hands resting on his waist as her clouded mind waited for further commands.

Therox moaned quietly as he watched Syndra slip to her knees, getting a great view down her bust, generous amounts of cleavage greeting his eyes. "Yes, that's it, get on your knees for me Syndra, be a good girl for me." He said, petting her head softly as his long, hard cock flopped out. It was thick and meaty, pulsing and begging for attention, needing to be touched.

"Now then, you want to be a good girl don't you? Start sucking my cock, licking at my long hard shaft, teasing my fat head, shoving it deep down your mouth a throat...give me a blow job." He ordered, placing a hand on the back of her head and shoving her down slightly, forcing his fat cock meat to touch her purple lips. "What are you waiting for? Do a good job and I promise I'll make you cum again Syndra, I'll make you cum your brains out all you want..." He reached down with his other hand and slowly worked his fingers into her breasts, trapping her nipple between his long fingers, tugging on it slightly.

His words drove her deeper, the gentle petting sending a warm feeling through her body as he told her she was a good girl. With her mind all locked up, she wanted nothing more than to be a good girl, she wanted him to make her cum her brains out again and again, and good girls did what they were told. She began to kiss his length, her purple makeup leaving some smears along his length as her soft lips kissed the skin, every touch increasing the warm bliss of obedience as her tongue joined in, licking his length before coming back up to the tip and licking around the head. She opened her mouth wide, taking in his bulging girth as she looked up at him with glassed eyes, sucking his cock slowly as she moaned onto it.

The warmth of his petting turning quickly into arousal as his hand rubbed her breasts over her dark robes, her nipples hardening quickly through the fabric as he tugged and pulled on it. Just like before, the sensations felt electrical, each tug causing her to increase her pace slightly as she sucked him off, all the time moaning softly as her head began to bob up and down.

Syndra smeared her purple lip stick in several spots along his long shaft, sending pleasant shivers through his spine. He pulled her soft locks into a ponytail, encouraging her slightly to go down deeper and faster. Her obedience and utter devotion to him like a lover was make his head cloud over with lust. Not to mention the way her glazed eyes were looking up at him like he was a king...it was lovely. She started to bob up and down along his length, he threw his head back and moaned loudly.

"Mmm, very good. You have to do better though. Go on, take me all the way down your throat. I want to see in bulge when my cock goes all the way down." He ordered, encouraging her to go deeper by pushing her head down and thrusting his his hips gently into her face. He abused her mouth lightly, going deeper and deeper as more of her hot mouth engulfed his tip. "Come on, don't you want my cum Syndra? Don't you want my hot, creamy load in your mouth, sliding down your throat and into your belly? Good girls get hot loads...so be a good girl and make me cum...be my mouth slut you sexy bitch."

She felt a deep desire building inside of her, a desire at that moment for nothing else in this world more than the man's cum down her throat. She wanted him to abuse her mouth, to be a good girl, a good mouth slut, to take in his entire length. Her head started to go further and further down, the pleasure within her increasing the more of his length entered her mouth. Before too long, she felt his head poking at her throat, the teasing feeling of it almost entering almost as if it was entering her dripping pussy. As his cock began to slide down the Sovereign's throat, she let out a deep moan as the ripples of pleasure washed through her, only getting more intense the further down she took it. She wanted it all, no, needed it all. His words sounding silky smooth through her mind as nothing at that moment mattered more than fitting his cock down her tight throat. With a big breath, she pushed herself forward, her nose touching his lower waist as his cock bulged down her throat, causing her to moan loudly as she felt it twitch within her tight hole, her hands keeping her steady as her eyes rolled back into her head, enjoying the sensation of both his cock, and following his orders like a good girl.

Syndra seemed to take great strides in taking him deeper and deeper. It wasn't long before he could see her throat bulging slightly, his long, hard cock meat buried inside of her. He threw his head back and moaned, his eyes rolling back and fluttering shut as he felt and heard Syndra moan around his hard member, sending vibrations through every inch of his cock. Her mouth clenched and milked inch after inch of his member, his hard pole encased in saliva. Her wet mouth was like heaven as he pushed and held her down, not letting her up from his turgid member. He could feel his shaft start to pulse and throb, knowing he was close. "Good girl...Good fuck toy...I'm cumming...Drink every drop..." He slipped his hand from her top and placed it on her head, holding her down to his crotch as he came hard. Cum rocketed through his shaft, filling her mouth and throat with thick goo. Rope after rope of sticky seed shot through into her mouth, so much that some started to spill out, splattering her lips and ripping down her chin onto her breasts below, covering her in his essence. Still, he wanted that fire, that confusion in her eyes as she realized what she was doing.

"You love the taste of my cum...Y-you can't stop thinking about it and want it more and more...Re-remember that as you wake up. Now, wake up." He gave her another order, wanting her to returning to her realself, still holding her head down and stuffing more and more cum into her wanton, slutty mouth and down into her belly. He wanted to see the true her again as he finished up cumming.

In an instant, the warmth, bliss and foggyness in her mind vanished at her glassy eyes refocused, darting around wildly as she tried to assess the situation. She gagged at the large rod of meat down her throat, trying to force herself off it as the man's hot sticky seed flowed down her throat. His hands held her firmly in place however, and her physical strength wasn't one of her better points as she struggled against his grip her eyes locking on him in utter rage as he continued to use her mouth. The situation was so wrong, how did she end up here again? It made no sense! But something was even more off, as the liquid continued to flow down her throat it felt strange, the taste making her feel warm inside as it poured down into her.

The man finally pulled back, flecks of cum staining her mouth and breasts as he stood there breathing heavily. "You piece of shit, they're not even going to find your, your…" She paused, her tongue tasting a drop of cum on her lips as she lapped it up greedily, searching for some more around her lips. "You're not getting away with this you…" Her eyes noticed a larger puddle on her chest, her hand scooping it up in her mouth as she let out a soft moan, enjoying the fleeting taste before it disappeared again. "G-God damn it what the fuck did you do to me!" She shouted, her mind buzzing and racing with that addictive taste as she stared at him with a mixture of rage and confusion.

Therox moaned loudly after he fished cumming, Syndra peeling from his body, looking very much like a angry hornet. His cock dripped with cum and saliva, dripping onto the floor below but the Dark Sovereign...She looked like a freshly fucked mess. Her body seemed to betray her though, licking and lapping at any cum she could reach. She angrily threatened him and demanded to know what was going on, causing the young man to throw his head back and laugh, unable to believe at how well it was working.

"What am I doing? I'm teaching you the joys of being my fuck toy...a good girl. Don't you like being a good girl and rewarded with cum my cock puppet? I can tell you do, judging by the way you're licking your lips and moaning like a bitch in heat. Here, I even have some more for you. There's a little dripping from my cock, the very cock you just got done sucking and moaning on." He took several steps forward, his hard, filthy cock meat poking her in the cheek, seeing how she would react. "Now then, why don't we go back to your room so I can finish rewarding you. I promise you'll enjoy it...good girl." He said, mocking her slightly.

"Fuck toy! Don't get so ahead of yourself because you used some filthy magic! I'm not going to bow down to you just, just because you manipulated me into, into, into….." Her eyes fixed on his cock as she breathed in the musk of the still sticky cum on his tip, her head moving forwards as she licked cum off hurriedly, moaning as the sweet taste overwhelmed her senses again, her eyes glazing for a moment as she tasted it. With the addictive substance gone, she quickly jumped to her feet, floating away slightly as she recoiled in horror from her actions. She stared around, the corridor currently empty, but she had no guarantee it would stay this way for long. Something about the way he said "good girl" made her body tremble slightly as a warm feeling flowed through it, and she certainly didn't like it. Whatever this man had done, she had to undo it fast, destroying him right now wouldn't work as she had no idea what else he had done.

"You be quiet and follow!" She growled, trying to sound as threatening as possible as she summoned an orb in her hand, glaring at him. She quickly lead him along a bit, her magic literally tugging on the man as she threw open her room door, hurrying her in before slamming it firmly behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's the weekend, so have chapter 2~**

* * *

"I don't know what you did, but you better undo it now and I might consider not splattering you across the wall!" She cried out, her face still red with the lingering taste of his cum on her lips.

Even not under his command, she still licked and lapped at his cock, cleaning it of the rest of his cum. She seemed appalled and disgusted at her behavior, but that only made her actions all the hotter. She quickly dragged him away, her power practically controlling his movements as he quickly arrived in her room. She demanded to be let go, but he wasn't about to waste this chance so soon. She had practically led him to the exact spot where he would break her.

"Now now, let's not be so hasty. Why don't you relax and be a good girl?" He said, pulling at the orb once more and using it to entrance the soverign yet again. He saw a haziness encompass her eyes and knew she would be his. Still, he wouldn't keep her that way for long this time. "Now, lie down on the bed, on your back, and spread your legs wide." He waited for Syndra to quickly follow his orders and knelt down on the floor, watching as the flexible mage spread her legs wide open for him, a dark spot on her panties appearing before him. Licking his lips, he slipped her panties aside and started lapping at her wet slit, licking it up and down slowly, savoring the taste. He leaned back for a moment and smirked at his prisoner, his fuck toy. "Now, I'm going to start eating you out and you're going to love every second of it...Wake up as soon as I stick my tongue inside your pussy." Pushing his head forward, he gave one more teasing lick to her slit before shoving his tongue deep inside or tiny, wet pussy, moaning as her sweet taste flooded his mouth. He waited, wiggling his tongue inside of her till he could hear her reaction.

One moment she was angrily shouting at him from the door, the next Syndra found herself lying on her back, the softness of her bed cushioning her body as she stared around the room for the man. It didn't take long however, as she gasped out in surprise, her hands gripping the sheets tightly as she stared down past her breasts, looking into the man's eyes as his tongue started to move inside of her pussy.

"What the fuck!? Did you not..ahhh…ohhh fuckk…" She moaned. His tongue felt absolutely godlike as it stroked along her velvety walls, the rogue and warm texture sparking pleasure centres left and right as she arched her back, pushing her dripping snatch instinctively closer to his face. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of doing what he wanted, and she glared down at him, biting her lip defiantely as she didn't trust herself not to moan by opening it. He was clearly doing something to her, his magic enhancing the sensations her body was feeling as she tried to will her body to move, to get up and kick the man away, but it refused. Her pussy begged for him to continue, dripping juices as his tongue ran along it, her hips moving slowly as they grinded against his face. Why did it have to feel so good? A pillow flew across the room, followed shortly by another. The soft cushions bashing against Therox's face as Syndra attempted to defy him, using her magic to throw the only things she had to hand at the rogue.

Syndra, as strong willed as ever, was fighting back against him. He looked over her breasts, still clothed, watching as her eyes blazed down at him. She was still glaring at him, eyes furrowed and looking quite displeased. Soon enough he felt several soft pillows battering his face, more distracting that actually hurting. One even landed smack dab in his forehead, knocking him out of her pussy for just a moment. "Mmm, You're so tasty Syndra. Why don't you give in and start moaning like a wanton slut, a good girl...I'll even give you a lot more creamy cum, I know you love it..." His voice was soft but he was sure she could hear him. He nuzzled her thigh, biting down on it gently before returning to her pussy, this time sticking his tongue in right away, moaning at her sweet taste. He also took his right hand and added a single thick digit to her tight dripping cunt, pumping it in slowly and battle for position against his tongue. He pulled his mouth away from her pussy, still pumping his large finger against her walls, curling it against her insides and scraping her walls.

"Mmmpff s sweet and tasty...I love the defiant, fiery look in your eyes. It'll make it all that much hotter when you finally give in...It makes my thick cock meat so hard just imagining it. Your eyes wide, chest heaving, still dressed in all your clothes as you finally give in..." Therox voice was deep and husky, returning to her pussy once more, eating her out voraciously until she was begging for more.

"Give in? Ahh, there's no way I'm giving in mhmmm, ahhh…" She bit her lip again, drawing a small amount of blood as she looked away from him, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. Something about his soft voice made her head feel fuzzy, like it was coming from within herself, she knew some sort of magic was at work, but it was starting to feel so-

"Ahhhh!" Syndra cried as he bit down on her thigh, unable to hold back as his teeth sent a jolt of pleasure along her body. Once her mouth was opened, the Mage had no chance at keeping it closed as her sweet moans escaped her lips. It certainly didn't help when he added a thick digit, the pleasure she felt from before as he made her cum flowing back into her conscious mind as she threw her head back, breathing heavily as her hips lustfully grinded against his face and hand. She didn't want to let him win, he was manipulating her, using her just like his own personal fuck toy, so why did it feel so good? Why did his tongue feel like it was constantly rubbing against her clit, everywhere it touched becoming so sensitive? Why did his single finger feel just as satisfying as a full cock as it pumped in and out of her? She stared down over her large mounds, her defiant face slowly turning into one of pleading, the fire was still there, but it was being quickly buried by an overwhelming need to cum.

Therox looked up as he heard moans slip past Syndra's lips and into the cool air above her. Her body and hips grinded into him, eager for more of his touch and his tongue. He smirked into her dripping snatch, knowing he had her exactly where he wanted her. It wouldn't be long till she was a mewling mess, begging for his cock and cum. He pulled his lips away, a small strand of saliva connecting her wet slit to his sticky, tasty lips. "Do you want to cum Sovereign? I know you do, I can feel you grinding away at my face like a needy bitch in heat. I know you want it. If I'm making you feel this good with my fingers and tongue, imagine how good my _thick, hard, long fuck meat_ would feel inside of you as well. Just think about it..." He started to slow down with his finger, using a slow, tantalizing pace. Her walls greedily clung to him to him every time he slid in and out, his digit glistening from her wet sex. "Do you want to cum? Good girls get to cum, hard. All you need to do is say the magic words...'Please make me cum, I'm a good girl."

Not even waiting for her to respond or hear her answer, he wondered if she could hold out or if she would give in and not beg. He added a second finger to her tight twat, throwing away his slow place and pumping her hard and fast. Her hips shook gently with each thrust, his fingers curling and wiggling around her insides, clawing at her sticky walls. Leaning back down to her snatch, he started lapping at her clit, the first time he teased it, eager to see if she could hold on much longer or if she would give in, trying his best to make his fuck toy, his good girl cum.

"F-Fuck you!" Syndra managed to gasp between breaths, "I don't ahhh, want shit from you!" She was lying, her body felt like it was on fire right now, and his silky words weren't making it any easier. Every time he promised her that she could be a good girl and cum, it became harder and harder to resist. She really did want to cum, her body ached as his magical fingers and tongue worked against her. Her mind wondered, listening to his description as a small amount of drool escaped her mouth, if his fingers felt this good, how amazing would his cock feel buried inside of her….?

" _Focus Syndra! You can't let him abuse you like this!"_ Something cried out in the back of her mind, causing her to grip the sheets and push herself up slightly, staring into his eyes as she opened her mouth to yell at him again. His pace has slowed down, so she was able to move as she tried to push the desires that were building inside of her to one side as she took one last chance to escape. These actions went unnoticed to Therox, and the Sovereign's timing was certainly poor as the man took that moment to cement his attack, driving a second digit in as his tongue moved into her sensitive love bud. Her mouth hung open, the words dissipating immediately and replaced by cries of pleasure as she collapsed straight back onto the bed, her hips bucking up and into the man's face. It felt as if someone had sent a thousand volts through her body as his tongue stimulated her clit, his suggestions making the already sensitive area far more so than any normal person, and she found herself panting heavily. The pleasure made it impossible to think of any logical thought, any will to resist as she moaned, grinding her hips like a bitch in heat. She needed to cum. That was the only thought in her head. As much as her mind was screaming at her to stop, her lips formed the magic words that Therox wanted to hear as she screamed in pleasure.

"Please make me cum! I-I'm, I'm a good girl!"

Finally giving in to her traitorous body, Syndra seemed to focus on only one thing...the pleasure that she was getting from his tongue and fingers. Her body bucked and ground against his mouth needfully,, clearly begging for release that she desired so much. However, there was one thing he wanted-no needed to hear her say. And he heard it soon enough.

"Please make me cum! I-I'm, I'm a good girl!" Syndra's voice rang at, begging for the release he could give her.

Not even acknowledging that he heard her, Therox redoubled his effort efforts to make his new fuck doll cum hard. Bringing his free hand up, the one that was not violating her tight pussy over and over again, he replaced his tongue on her clit with his fingers. He ran two digits around her clit in a fast circle, rubbing it back and forth and flicking it ever so often. He returned his mouth to her pussy, violently and roughly shoving his tongue as deep as it could go, battle for position alongside his two sticky fingers, pumping in and out of her like mad. It was too much stimulation and he finally felt her body give in, her pussy clenching around his fingers and tongue as sweet cum floated to his taste buds. He drank as much as he could, moaning at the sweet taste and wishing he could stay buried between her soft legs. His cock bulged and battled to be free, straining against his dark pants. It begged to be free, to ravage the beautiful woman who was becoming more and more under his command.

Finally extracting himself from her body, he stood up, giving Syndra a lewd show as he licked each of his fingers clean, moaning at the taste. "Such a good girl...cumming for a man whose name you don't even know...How lewd and naughty." Therox smirked down at her form, his eyes raking over her body. She was still practically fully dressed, only her ornamental headdress she wore gone. Didn't they leave that in the corridor? Oh who cares, he had better things to do. "I hope you don't think I'm done with you yet though, we still need to have lots more fun..." The young man slowly unzipped his pants, his large, long fuck stick shooting out. It was thick and veiny, ready for action. He wasn't even sure if it would fit in her tiny pussy, but he knew he wanted to split her wide open and smash her little pussy, hilting his cock all the way to her stomach if he had to.

She panted heavily, her ragged breaths causing her chest to bounce slightly within the confines of her purple dress. The climax had been even more intense than before, possibly the best she had ever had, and it left her body feeling warm and tingly, relaxing on the bed as it listened to his voice.

"S-Screw you, I-I'm not doing anything else!" Her voice protested, the confidence from before gone as she tried to keep an angry expression, the warmth flowing across her body constantly causing it to relax before she forced it back across. Her mind still struggled and raced against the actions her body was so willingly performing, her supple frame and sexy curves demanding more from the unknown man, no matter how much her mind screamed at it to stop. A certain fuzziness was now pulling at the back of her mind, spurred on by the man's every word as it soothed her, telling her to relax and submit. It would certainly be easier to give in. So much more relaxing. So much more pleasureable to just be a good girl…

She gulped as he unzipped his pants, his large cock bursting forth again as her eyes locked onto it, glazing over for a second as her body reminded her of the addictive taste of his cum. She shook her head to the side angrily, looking away from it as he stared over her, closing her eyes. "P-put that thing away!" She cried out, moving her hands to cover her eyes to prevent him from using whatever magic he used before. She knew that if he did she would do anything he said, her body was already begging for it, knowing that something like that would feel so much better than what she had just experienced.

Therox smirked as he looked at Syndra's surprised face. Good, she still had that fight and fire in her, Syndra still managing to hold on. She seemed to catch on slightly and what she was doing, covering her eyes slightly to prevent him using the artifact to again bend her to his will. Good, it would be far more fun to break her while she was still herself. Hypnotizing her was fun, but breaking her of that fight and empowerment was even better...

He gave his large, turgid member several slow pumps, approaching Syndra as he did so. It would be so easy to just slide in, but he wanted more, wanted her to beg and plead to get fuck, maybe even demand it. He laid his massive cock along her pelvis, right above her pussy. It was so big that it stretched all the way to her toned tummy. He could only imagine the kind of damage it would do once it would slide inside of her. "Mppff, don't hide your eyes, I'm not going to trick you this time. I want you begging for my hard cock meat of your own free will this time. Just look how big it is Syndra, imagine how good it would feel slipping inside of you and banging against your womb...fuck, it's reaching all the way to your stomach." He gave her belly several light slaps, letting her feel just how big and massive his turgid member was. It might even reshape her little pussy...

"Mmmm, think about how good my cock would feel inside you. It would be sooooo much better than my fingers and my tongue...parting your folds, buried all the way, as deep as it can go, your walls clenching around me." He took a step back, his fat head bumping against her slit. He grasped his shaft and forced little circles around her clit before moving to her drenched slit, wetness leaking from her pussy. He only teased her, rubbing his head up and down her wet pussy lips, knowing he could insert it at any second, violating and abusing her pussy. "Nnn come on, don't you want it? Don't you want my _thick, heavy, long fuck hammer_ smashing your pussy? You just need to be a good girl and say you want to get fucked, that you want my hard member inside of you. So go on, be a slutty good girl."

Her body quivered as she felt him press that large staff against her waist, feeling it's length and girth across her dress as he bounced it on top of her slightly. As he began to talk to her, she couldn't help but peek through her hands, watching his expression as he rubbed along her smooth stomach. She knew it was right, it would feel so much better than his fingers. So much more filling. So much more pleasurable. Her pussy was already dripping again with excitement, and his words only served to lead her on further, her body blocking out her mind as it demanded attention.

She let out another moan as he began to tease her lips, her hands falling slowly to the side as they gripped the sheets tightly. "D-Don't make me beg, you got me all horny with your magic so just do what you want and then leave!" She replied, trying to stifle a whimper as she cleared her mind. She had to think about something else, how he was an asshole, how she would punish him later. Not about how thick his cock was, how amazing it would feel inside of her, how good it would make her feel, how hard she would cum. She wasn't a good girl, she didn't want to be fucked, did she? Her body was already grinding against the tip, her mouth already letting out slutty moans as her angry face relaxed in pleasure. It would feel so amazing to let go now, it wouldn't be her fault, just his magic. The magic was why she felt like this, so there was no reason to fight it as her body had already given in right? She let out a long moan as her mind clouded over, the will to resist fading as her body demanded to be filled, the once proud mage little more than a horny slut as she begged for the man to fill her.

"Please, fuck me hard, I need your amazing cock inside of me~" Syndra pleaded, begging between each breath as her hips moved faster and faster against him. Her previous resistance long forgotten.

Therox threw his head back and moaned, just from Syndra's lewd, slutty mouth and what came out of it. He could tell her mind was hazing over, thinking only of his thick, meaty cock and the way it would pleasure and fuel her body. Even when angry she was still asking for it, not letting go of her pride go. It was amusing to see, hot even, but he wanted more, he wanted her body and mind to give in. Judging by the way her hips were moving against his tip, it was only a matter of time before she gave in. And give in she did.

"Mmmm, good girl. That's my good, slutty girl, begging to be fucked with my massive rod. Well, don't let me keep you waiting..." He grasped his thick fuck stick, slowly pressing it into her slutty, dripping pussy. The fat head parted her folds as it slipped inside, her tiny pussy making room and spreading wide for his massive hardon. More and more of her body was split open as he shoved inch after inch of delicious cock was shoved into her. Her walls coiled and squeezed around him, but he still had a easy time going in, her pussy was simply too wet and too slippery to stop him. In a few moments he was fully hilted, every inch of his thick cock meat inside her lewd body. He looked down at her toned stomach, watching it bulge ever so slightly from his hard member. He leaned forward quickly, sealing her lips in a quick, passionate, dominating kiss, his tongue forcing it's way inside her mouth and probing her insides. Once he pulled away, he smiled down at her, admiring her eyes and soft lips. "Now was that so hard? You got exactly what you wanted, my thick, amazing dick buried inside of you. It's so big for your tiny pussy though...Just look down at your tummy, watch how it's going to ravage your insides."

Pulling back till he was standing up again, he started thrusting his hips slowly, watching as her body bounced lightly on the bed, her generous breasts bouncing lightly in their confinement. His cock slid in easily, over and over again, the small bulge on her stomach appearing every time he kissed her womb, stretching her body to the limits. "Mmmm, do you like that Syndra? My good girl? My fuck toy? Do you like it when I go nice and slow? Or do you want it hard and fast, owing your body with my hard cock?"

As his cock parted her folds, she felt intense sparks of pleasure run through her entire body. The parting of her velvety walls was enough to cause her to writhe and groan with pleasure beneath him. It felt even better than she could've imagined in her wildest fantasies, her thighs pressing into his waist for more contact as he inserted himself into her. He lifted her head and distracted her lips with his own, claiming her mouth as they moaned into each other, his eyes almost as mesmerising as the orb before as she stared into them lustfully.

"I-ahhh guess it wasn't…" She replied, looking down across her body to the slight bulge in her stomach, visible through the dark purple fabric of her clothes. She knew it would only get more intense once he started moving, and she bit her lip in anticipation, waiting for him to start moving as he stood back up. He didn't waste much time, shoving his meaty length into her again and again as her breasts jiggled violently with each thrust, the movement sending jolts across the Sovereign's body as she gripped the sheets tightly.  
"Oh god, it's soo, ahh, please, faster, harder…" She moaned, her hips moving in time with his own as she moaned beneath him. Everything else was meaningless to her now, she just needed more of this. More of his thick cock pounding inside of her, more of this pleasure, more of his cum. She wanted to be a good girl, and she stared up at him, moaning as she begged him to own her body.

Syndra begged him to fuck her harder, her lusty voice sending a shiver through his spine, his knees buckling lightly. She sounded so weak and needy, he loved it. He liked her when she was begging, he liked her when she was angry and fighting, he couldn't get enough of her. Still, she asked him for something and he was more than happy to give it to her. Reeling his hips back, he started fucking her harder, her entire body bouncing with every thrust of his thick rod. Her body bounced harshly, chest and hair moving with every hammer of his hips. Each time he fully fucked his cock into her, the tip of his fat head kissed her womb, splitting her body open for him to plunder and devour. He roughly abused her hole, smashing her pussy with his cock over and over again. He reached down and gripped her by her soft, sexy hips, forcing her back along his length, using his grip on her body to fuck her like a toy to get him off. He was absolutely pounding the mage, making her body his and his alone, each rough thrust sending a little bulge in her tummy. Precum leaked heavily from his tip, mixing with her own wetness and making it so easily to slide in and out and violate her body. The shaft of his meat was practically dripping with wetness, dropping onto the bed and making a lewd stain, a mark of their rough coupling.

"Mmm, you like that fuck toy? You like being a good girl and just taking my hot, hard cock over and over again? If only the other champions could see you now, my own personal cock slave, just taking my bitch breaking cock over and over again, making you mine. Do you like submitting to me? Just laying down and taking it? Or is there still some pride in that body of yours, some fire to fight back." He was taunting her, it was true, but she was just laying down, gripping the sheets tightly as she was forced to take his virile and needy cock over and over again.

Her insides felt like a raw ball of nerves, her body a mess of hormones and pleasure before the vicious cock that pounded away at her snatch. Her hair was as messy as the sheets they lay on, both of which had been flung around wildly as the Sovereign had writhed in pleasure, her body bouncing with every thrust as she lost herself to the sensations. She couldn't count the number of small orgasms she had had, her pussy clamping down on the shaft almost every other thrust as he pounded away, but she knew the biggest was yet to come, and it only would when he poured his sticky hot load inside of her womb. The small drops of precum that dripped out into her hole was enough to make her whimper already, her body reacting just like he had commanded to the smell and feel of his cum.

She heard him taunting her again, the jibe about the other champions causing a small rekindling in her eyes as she stared at him, before fading quickly to another wave of pleasure. It was hard for her to think of much else right now, all she needed was for his thick cock to cum inside of her, only then would she receive the true release she sought. Her lustful eyes looked back at him, her mouth trying to form words, but unable to as her heavy breathing and moans conveyed her message for her.

"Fuck, aren't you a sexy little fuck toy? It feels like you're trying to milk me of my cock and cum...so hot and tight." Therox moaned lewdly, his voice filling the air. And indeed it was, her pussy walls had been clenching around every inch of his cock meat for awhile not, his hard member still plundering and owning her pussy and body. Still, he know he wouldn't last much longer, he could feel his fuck stick pulsing within her walls, his cum filled balls just begging to release his seed and fill Syndra up to his heart's content. That pride and dominating personality had returned to her eyes momentarily, but it was gone again, replaced by a slave to the pleasure. He knew what she wanted and he was going to give her exactly what she wanted. "You've been a very good girl so far, giving your body into me...and you know what good girls get right? They get _hot, sticky loads_ deep in their pussies...so fucking take it."

Hilting his cock all the way to her womb, Therox let out a loud roar, cumming so hard he could see stars. Thick gooey seed rocketed through his shaft and up into her slutty body, filling her wanton womb up immediately. Rope after rope of sticky cum clung to her walls, painting it white and flooding her body full. More and more of his essence shot forth, too much for the dark sovereigns body to take. Her walls stretched to accommodate the huge load for his massive cock, but her tight cunt was simply too tiny, some of his sticky seed dripping out of her pussy and drizzling down her ass on the bed below. "Fuuuuuck, take every drop, tell me how much you love it...How much you love getting filled...Fuck, I ain't done with you yet you good girl, not by a long shot." He panted, falling forward slightly and landing on Syndra's small body, the rest of his cum being deposited inside of her, as if her pussy was some kinda cum dump.

Has his cum poured into her, she received her long anticipated orgasm. Never before had she been made to cum this hard before, and her body arched up as she threw her head back, her mouth opening in a large O as she lay there. Time seemed to pause for the mage, her body even forgetting to breath as she enjoyed that one single moment, the peak of her orgasm. Such a feeling couldn't last forever, and soon she collapsed back into bed, panting heavily as her chest heaved up and down.

"God that felt so good, how did you? Ahhh, your cum, it's so...warm…" Syndra muttered in response, looking up at him as her eyes regained some focus. Though it was no longer blurred by the same lust as before, she could hardly muster the will to be angry at him. Despite his methods, he had made her feel better than any man had before, and her body had loved every second of it. Her hand trailed down to her legs, scooping some of the cum and bringing it up to her lips, moaning softly as she licked it off. It still tasted just as amazing as before, and her hand kept moving down for second helpings as she devoured his seed, giving Therox a prime view as he lay on top of her, his head resting in her large breasts.

Syndra slowly recovered, along with him as well. He breathed up and down, his head nestled in her large cleavage. He watched as Syndra scooped some cum from her tight, tiny pussy, bringing it to her lips and tasting it softly, moan lewdly. She did it again, her voice and actions making him hard again, his cock still lodged deep in her tight twat. "Fuck...who cares about how I did it. All the matters...is that's the best orgasm I've ever had...fuck, your body was made for pure sex. I'm not done with you yet though." He finally lifted himself off Syndra's lewd body. He pulled out his cock, cum dripping from her freshly fucked hole.

"Now then, Let's have some more fun." Therox said quickly, grabbing her legs and pulling them off the bed till her lower half is hanging over. He then fliped her entire body harshly over, her juicy rump bouncing around, panty covered and oh so lovely. She was on her belly now, ready to be taken from behind. "I'm gonna fuck you like an animal now, mount you and own you." Therox positioned his cock at her dripping entrance, moaning slowly as he started to slide into her pussy.

Until there was a knock at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Final chapter of the RP, now with added ass~**

* * *

"Syndra? Are you there? I found your headdress on the floor in one of the halls." A voice called out, his eyes widening in panic.

"Fuck, what do we do?" Therox asked lowly, his voice barely above a whisper.

Syndra smirked slightly as she let the man turn her over, sticking her ass up in the air as he positioned himself behind her. Sure this guy had practically raped her, but for some reason she didn't feel anywhere nearly as mad as she should. If she was still thinking clearly, she'd probably suspect that his magic had something to do with it, but for now she was going to enjoy herself. If there was one thing she was certain of, everything this man did felt amazing, and after such a shit day, it had certainly put her in a better mood.  
"You not going to even tell me your name now, seeing as you're sticking around?" Syndra asked, a playful smirk on her face as his cock once again rubbed against her slit. He didn't seem to pay attention, instead smirking as he declared his intention to fuck her wildly.

She heard the knocking at the door, and her body clenched as she heard the all too familiar and nagging voice of the woman outside. She had forgotten all about the headdress she had left earlier, and she should've known that SHE would be the one to pick it up.

"You just wait here, I'll get rid off her!" Syndra replied hurriedly, reluctantly getting off the bed as she adjusted her outfit. There was still a certain amount of mess dripping down her legs, and she gave Therox a stern glare to stay put as she floated over to the door and opened it slightly, making sure to hide her waist and below out of sight.

"So if it's not enough that you harass other champions and summoners, you've moved on to littering now have you?" Irelia asked as the Sovereign opened the door, her arms folded as she stared at Syndra.  
"I was distracted! Lay off 'Captain'!" Syndra sneered, snatching the headdress from her hand and aiming to close the door quickly. Irelia was always keeping an eye on her, ever since she had first joined the institute, and the woman had made it one of her sole purposes to make sure that she monitored and berated the mage on every little thing she did.

"Don't you take that tone with me!" Irelia snapped, holding her arm against the door with her monstrous strength, preventing it from closing. "I'm nowhere near done. Do you know how much trouble you've caused today already? I swear…."

Therox was quite happy that Syndra was so eager to get fucked and owned again, even going so far as to hide his presence and not alert them to his presence. He watched as she floated away, quickly grabbing her headdress away from their visitor and trying to close the door...Only to have the person not let Syndra close the door. Who the hell was at the door anyway? Who would bother to stick around so much.

"I swear, I do something nice for you after all you've done today and you don't even properly thank me! Is it so hard for you to offer a simple word of thanks or has all that _power_ gone to your head?" The voice growled, not giving up in the least. Therox tried to listen closer, his ears perking up slowly. Was that...Irelia? "And Another thing..." he stopped listening as he smacked his forehead. Oh shit it was. If she actually managed to make her way inside, who knew what kind of trouble he would get into...and possibly Syndra too. He reached into his pocket, fingering his artifact. It would be easy to just push Syndra aside and hypnotize Irelia, but what if she reacted too quickly and got away...Maybe he should just wait, which is exactly what he was going to do until he saw Syndra's juicy rump floating in the air, cum dripping from her body.

Licking his lips, he slowly approached his target, Irelia's voice getting louder and louder as they argued. Reaching for Syndra, without warning he flipped up her skirt and slipped several of his fingers inside her pussy, giving several quick pumps as her body shivered and moved from his touch, but he wanted more. He said he was going to mount her and fuck her slutty body like a animal and that's exactly what he planned to do. Extracting his fingers, he stood up straight, grabbing his hard fuck stick and slowly slid it inside Syndra's wanton, dripping wet pussy, her floating body at the perfect height. He waited till he was full hilted and worked his cock back out and in, being quite careful not to bump and move her too much, unless Irelia noticed something was off.

"You're not my mum or my babysitter, so stop lecturing me!" Syndra growled, trying to silence the Ionian so that she could get back to her previous activities. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him peeking round the corner, a twinge of annoyance crossing her face as she had told him to stay put. Did he want to get himself revealed?

"Oh sorry, am I annoying you now? Does the fact that I try my hardest to keep you out of trouble make you slightly upset? How the hell do you think I feel having to fix all your little outbursts!? I might as well be your babysitter with all the work I put in! And another thing…"

As Irelia continued to rant as her, she felt warm breath on the back of her neck as a pair on fingers entered her pussy, moving quickly as if to almost coax a reaction out of Syndra as she flushed red and bit her lip, trying not to let out a sound. " _What the hell was he doing!? Now wasn't the time for- mffph!"_

She winced her eyes as he shoved his hard cock inside of her, the pleasure from before returning as he began to thrust into her, his careful movements preventing too much movement to her body. Her face was another matter however. She could barely hold back the moans as he stimulated her sensitive twat, almost trying to get Syndra to give away his presence as he used her hole like he owned it. She was certain he had a smug grin on his face, and she gripped the door tightly, concentrating on maintaining her levitation and keeping a straight expression.

"Are you even listening- Hey are you ok?" Irelia paused, looking at Syndra's flushed face as she closed her eyes, biting her lip firmly.  
"I'm, ahhhh, shit, I'm fine! Just feeling a little sick, I won't do it again sorry!" The mage managed to blurt out, a short moan escaping before she slammed her mouth shut again.  
"Wait, you must really be ill if you just apologised…" Irelia replied dumbfounded, almost moving to enter the room as she placed a hand on Syndra's forehead.  
"You feel like you have a fever, I should probably make sure you're ok…."

The only regret he had about fucking her was that he couldn't see her facial expression, he couldn't watch as she struggled to keep a straight face from her 'friend' Irelia. She was probably struggling, her face flushed and embarrassed with need. If all the effects he put on her was still in effect, it would only be a matter of time before she gave in. He heard them argue some more, Irelia's voice suddenly taking on a note of concern.

"Are you even listening- Hey are you ok?" She asked, odd and different from the tone of voice she took on earlier. He briefly wondered if she would try to make her way in again. Luckily, Syndra was there to cover for him.

"I'm, ahhhh, shit, I'm fine! Just feeling a little sick, I won't do it again sorry!" Or not. He couldn't really blame her though, he was sliding his large, long fuck hammer into her over and over again like a beast. He reached around her body, pressing his palm into her taut belly. He could feel his massive cock bulging her stomach yet again. It was so fucking hot...Irelia and Syndra went back and forth some more this, time Irelia even mentioning that she should check if she was ok. Rather than slowing down, he removed his hand from her taut tummy and gripped her hips, starting to fuck her hard and slow, a soft clapping noise filling the air. He couldn't dirty talk her when Irelia was right around the corner, but he definitely could try and make her cum. His creamy cum dripped from her pussy and fell down her thighs, his cock sliding in wetly and easily. He hilted his cock inside her all the way with every thrust, his cock meat smashing her cum filled womb with every amazing thrust. He reached below her body again, trapping her clit between two fingers. He ran small circles around the nub and flicked it gently, trying his best to make her cum right in front of Irelia, no matter what would be the end result. "Are you ready to cum my slutty mage?" He asked, whispering quietly.

"You're burning up, I really don't think you're okay...Why don't you let me come in and check on you, I am right-Wait, what's the noise...and smell. What's going on Syndra, are you sure you're alright?" Irelia asked again. Therox only regretted he couldn't see her lewd, slutty face.

As Irelia held a hand against her face, asking her yet again, her will slipped. There was no way she could hold back as he ravaged her pussy, his hands teasing her nub as her body exploded again. His commands were still in effect, and her mind amplified the pleasure she was receiving, loud moans of pleasure escaping her lips as her body finally gave out. She came hard in front of Irelia, the Captain of the Guard wearing an expression of absolute shock at the Mage's sudden change of attitude, her moans filling the corridor as her body quivered with pleasure, her juices flowing down her legs as Therox commanded her to cum. She felt herself falling forwards, Irelia catching her quickly as Syndra's breasts pressed against the Captain's own, the mage resting her head upon her shoulder as she panted heavily.

"What the fuck is going on!" Irelia cried out, slamming the door backwards almost into Therox as she cradled Syndra with one arm, not sure what to do with the climaxed Mage as she stared directly at the man behind her. She raised a fist angrily, threatening him as she took in the sight. "Who the fuck are you!? What the hell are you, are you two literally having sex behind the door while I..?" She stuttered, staring from Syndra to the man as she tried to take everything in, her face building with rage as she prepared to knock one, or both of them out cold.

Therox felt her body give out and cum hard, her pussy walls coiling around his cock, trying their best to milk him of his seed. She moaned wantonly into the hall, her loud moans filling the air. She fell off his cock, falling forward into Irelia...which means the captain also knew exactly what was going on. Therox had to take several week steps back, trying to stay on his feet as his large cock bobbed in the air.

"Who the fuck are you!? What the hell are you, are you two literally having sex behind the door while I..?"

Therox once again held one hand up, reaching slowly into his pocket. "Now now, let's not be hasty. Syndra and I were just having some fun and-"

"Some fun! You call this some fun!? Put your damn...damn...put that thing away!" Irelia said, sounding half embarrassed half furious. Unfortunately for her, he had got exactly what he needed. Pulling at the artifact, he pressed down on the button and held it in the air, making sure she was looking at it.

"I said...let's just calm down." The blue hue faded yet again and Irelia's body seemed to go limp, her eyes of a vacant expression. He reached over to her and pulled Syndra away, wrapping his arm around the small of Syndra's back like a prize or trophy. He quickly kicked the door shut and looked down at his recovering companion. "Now then, it's just me and you dear...and our vulnerable friend. She's ours to command now. Go on, tell her to do something. Don't you have lots of...pent up frustration against Irelia? Now is your chance to get her back..."

"Ahh, just us… and… Irelia!?" Syndra jumped, regaining her senses again now that he had stopped using her luscious body. There was still a certain warmth from both his sticky load and the hand that wrapped around her waist, but she was still startled as she stared at the Captain of the Guard. She blinked, approaching Irelia slowly as she waved her hands in front of Irelia's glassy eyes looking for a reaction as she stood there dumbfounded, her eyes limp at her sides as she stared off into the distance slightly.

"What did you do to her? Is this what you.. Is this what you did to me?" Syndra asked, walking around Irelia as she prodded at her, the Captain seeming unresponsive, even when Syndra gave her ass a quick and firm smack. "Wow, she really is non responsive…" Syndra muttered, wondering if she had looked the exact same when he had put her under earlier. "So what do I do, just give her a command or something?" Syndra asked the man, before turning to Irelia. "Hey, Irelia… why don't you um, get on all fours and bark like the bitch you often are!" Syndra commanded, hesitant at first, but gaining some confidence as she looked into Irelia's vacant eyes, wondering if it would work as she looked at the man over her shoulder.

Therox chuckled lightly as Syndra seemed to poke and examine their new companion whose eyes seemed vacant of expression. "Mmmm I did something a bit different for you. I just made you realize how much your body loved being touched and fucked..." It wasn't the complete truth but it wasn't a total lie either. Soon enough, Syndra called out her first command, ordering the captain to get on all fours and bark like a dog...which she did so immediately. Irelia slowly knelt down to her knees before falling forward onto her hands, looking straight ahead.

"Bark! Bark! Bark!" Irelia said cutely, her lithe body shaking each time she did so. She looked kinda cute there down on her knees...

"Alright Irelia, stand up again." Therox said, Irelia standing up quickly and once staring again at the two of them. "You can even give her lingering commands, ones that last after she wakes up. Like, for example...she could get turned on whenever you give her orders or when you call her a bitch. We can even do lewd things to her, teaching her lots of lessons for annoying you and getting in your way..." The young man approached Syndra, squeezing her ass gently and leaning on her shoulder. "So what should we do next my beautiful fuck puppet?"

"Hmmm, let me think…" Syndra pondered for a moment, weighing up her options as she considered how best to humiliate the Captain. Despite how overbearing she could be, Syndra could admit that she had quite the beautiful body, her toned muscles from her daily training complementing her firm curves and beautiful brown eyes. "Ohh, I've got a good one!" The Sovereign smirked, approaching the entranced Ionian and holding her chin firmly, making sure her glassy eyes met the mage's own.

"Listen up bitch, once you wake up, whenever you decide to talk down to me, or criticize my actions, you will instead feel incredibly horny, the angrier or longer you rant for, the more intense this feeling gets. Whenever you feel like this, you will begin to strip unconsciously, only noticing once you are fully nude. At this point you will drop to your knees and have an overwhelming urge to pleasure them, even though your conscious mind will still be incredibly angry at them. You understand?"

Irelia nodded slowly, Syndra giving her a sinister smile before letting go of her chin and floating over to the man. "Anything fun you would like to add?" She asked, wondering what sort of triggers he had implanted within her. Not that it seemed she could do much if he had, at least he was letting her get some revenge on Irelia.

Therox smirked at Syndra, watching her returning to her dominating nature. She was so sexy and confident, it drove him absolutely wild with lust watching her words and body. Plus she had a good idea too, turning Irelia into a lusty bitch sounded amazing. "That sounds amazing to me. Just imagine her, so angry at us and she just starts stripping and getting turned on. You'll turn her into quite a little slut won't you?" He pointed at Irelia, having one more order for her. "Whenever Syndra or I demean you, you'll secretly enjoy it and get turned on by it. Understood. Now...wake up." He placed and finger on Syndra's ass, slowly gripping her taut flesh as she stood next to him.

Irelia quickly woke up, life returning to her eyes. "What...where am I... what are..." She quickly regained her senses, staring in shock at himself and Syndra before angry fire lit up her eyes. "You two! I caught you fucking! I remember everything now. I thought I told you to put that away you cretin, I don't want to see that. And Syndra, what nerve you have to fuck while I'm merely concerned for you. You-" Irelia ranted and raved, yet he could see the immediate reaction on her. She cheeks seemed to flush and heat up, her body squirming together like she was feeling some sort of pleasure. Slowly, she started to discard her clothes, her top flying over her head and pants soon being peeled down her skin right after. She was left in cute blue panties and a blue lacy thong. Therox was quite surprised at her sexy attire. She looked confused, her body giving in to the pleasure. "W-what's going on. Why the hell am I so hot?" She asked, gripping her modest breasts tightly through her bra, fingering at her nipples. Therox smirked at Syndra, eager to see what she would do.

Syndra smirked at Irelia's actions, loving every second that the Captain spent stripping before her. The torrent of anger from her mouth began to slow as she became more and more flustered, her hands moving to rub her moderate globes of flesh instead of gesturing wildly at the pair of them.

"Maybe you're just feeling so hot because of what a bitch you are. You complain at us but look at your groping yourself like a common whore!" Syndra replied, Irelia's eyes lighting up as her face turned yet a deeper crimson at her insults, her hands almost appearing to work faster as she was demeaned by the mage.

"How dare you! I am the Captain of the Ionian Guard, don't compare your vulgar acts to anything I do!" She replied, though with a slight whimper in her voice as her hands went to undo the lacy blue bra, the fabric falling free as her breasts burst forth from their confines. She moaned slightly as she began to pinch her already hard nipples, her face attempting to stay stern as her mind paid no attention to what her body was doing. "And open a window in here! I don't know how, how you can, ahh, it's just too damn hot!" She cried out, flinging the window open as her ass jiggled in front of the pair of them, the tight thong leaving little to the imagination.

"Tough words from a bitch in heat like you. I bet you just want to fall to you knees and eat me out! That's all a common slut like you is good for!" Syndra continue to taunt her, slapping Therox's hand off her ass playfully as she floated over to Irelia, pulling her purple panties off and exposing her dripping pussy, still sticky from the events of earlier.

"How dare you talk to me like that don't you- ahh.." She paused, the anger from her latest round of complaining enough to cause her hands to pull the thong off, slipping it over her legs before Irelia fell to her knees in an instant, looking up at Syndra as her pussy hovered at the Captain's face level. "W-what's going on? Why am I naked? What the hell did you do-" Irelia tried to exclaim, her mind catching up with her body as she let out a short moan, one hand rubbing her breasts while the other had begun fingering her pussy.

"It's your new rightful place bitch don't you want this?" Syndra asked with a sinister smirk, pushing her wet snatch in front of Irelia's face.

"How dare you talk to me like that don't you- ahh.." Irelia panted and moaned, slipping off the last of her clothing, leaving herself completely naked and bare to the world. Syndra demeaned her even more, seeming to take great pleasure from the fact that she was above and on top of the captain of the guard. Irelia seemed to get more and more turned on at Syndra's verbal abuse, now finger herself and grabbing at her breasts.

"It's your new rightful place bitch don't you want this?" Syndra asked, pussy her still cum dripping snatch. Irelia seemed to lock onto Syndra's pussy, her body moving involuntarily towards it. Therox smirked as he watched, eager to see the captain debasing herself even further.

"Ah-Ah...Ah, what did you do to me you animals? I'm not some whore you can get off the street, don't tell me to eat you out Syndra!" Irelia moaned loudly and without warning stuck out her tongue and slowly lapped at Syndra's wet slit. She moaned quietly, shoving her tongue deep inside of the dark soverign, worming her tongue inside as she quickly tasted cum and Syndra's wet sex. She pulled away quickly, trying to resist the urge to eat Syndra out. "F-Fuck you, why is it so god." Irelia licked her lips lewdly, cleaning off Syndra's cum and Therox's own. "I won't do it. I won't do it! I'm a captain and you're nothing more than a...than a...Oh god I need it." Irelia moaned, shoving her face back into Syndra's dripping snatch like a wanton slut.

"Wow, what a dirty slut she's turned out to be. Just look at her ass wiggle back and forth and listen to her moan." Therox laughed, walking over to Irelia and smacking her ass like it was a piece of meat. He quickly slipped two fingers inside or dripping, tiny pussy, pumping them in and out as the captain moaned like a bitch in heat. Therox leaned over their captive, giving Syndra a quick, naughty kiss. "She's dripping wet like a dirty whore. Look what you've turned her into." He continued to pump his fingers in and out of her, Irelia leaking juice onto the floor as she came quickly, her tiny pussy walls clenching around his fingers. "She even came...What else should I do to our new pet?"

"Already cumming? What a dirty little bitch you are! Perhaps we're not using her hard enough if she has time to do that~" Syndra smirked, grabbing Irelia's hair and shoving it into her pussy, the pair of them moaning loudly as the former proud Captain stayed glued to Syndra's snatch, eating it out like it was the only thing that mattered to her in the world. After a few seconds, Syndra pushed Irelia away, the Ionian mewling in disappointment as Syndra held her at arm's length.

"Ahh, what already done from such little stimulation...ahhh, you really are, ahh, a slut…" Irelia panted, trying to act superior even though her body was fighting back against Syndra's touch, her tongue outstretched as it longed to delve into her pussy again.  
"You dare to talk to me like that? Perhaps you don't deserve anything then…" Syndra frowned, letting go of Irelia's head and instead holding it and the rest of her body back with her magic, forcing her own hands away from playing with her own creamy flesh. The mage hovered over to the bed, sitting down on it and spreading her legs so that Irelia could see her pussy clearly. "Once you beg to pleasure my divine womanhood, I will allow you to move again, until then you'll just have to stay suspended and horny, like the dumb whore you have become."

Irelia bit her lip, her body wiggling fiercely against the restraints as Therox continued to tease her, making sure not to provide her with any meaningful pleasure. "I'm not going to..I...oh god… please…. Syndra…. Mistress… please let me worship your divine pussy!" Irelia moaned, her body too horny to care about her actions as she whimpered in frustration. As if on cue, the magic released and the Captain rushed over to the bed, climbing onto it and burying her face between Syndra's legs, her large ass swinging in the air before the man as she greedily eat Syndra out. "Good Slut~" Syndra purred, rubbing her head and indicating to Therox to take his choice of holes.

Therox watched impressively as Irelia fought back against Syndra, trying to regain some kind of control, some kind of upper hand. Fighting back only meant she got more turned on though, Syndra even go so far as to suspend the captain from touching herself and her lewd body. It wasn't long before Irelia gave in though, begging to eat the Dark Soverign out and surrendering to the pleasure. Syndra motioned him to join, something he was more than happy to do. Slapping her wiggling butt a few times, her ass jiggling from his blow, Therox climbed on the bed as well, positioned himself behind the captain. "For someone who has such a haughty attitude, you certainly have a fuckable body." He placed his thick, heavy cock at her sopping wet entrance, sliding the fat head up and down her slit.

Irelia seemed to catch on to what was going on, looking back over her shoulder as she stopped eating Syndra out for a moment, Her eyes widened as she looked onto his massive member. "Y-You're joking right? I'm servicing my mistress now, that thing is far too big. If you push that inside of me, you'll break me. You can't-Oh fuuuuuck you bastard..." Irelia moaned out lewdly like a bitch in heat as Therox slowly slid his cock inside her drenching pussy. His eyes rolled back as he felt how tight she was, wondering if she had even taken that many cock in her life before. "Y-You...oh god you really did it. You're really going to fuck me..."

Therox fully finished hilting himself inside of her, his entire cock buried inside her tight snatch, her tummy bulging lightly from the large intrusion. "Ahhhhh, th-that's too much talking out of you I think. Let me remind you what you should be doing." The young man leaned over Irelia's toned form, grabbing her by the back of the head and shoving her mouth back on Syndra's pussy, encouraging the captain to continue eating her out. Irelia moaned quietly as he started to fuck her, sliding in and out of her pussy with how wet she was, smashing against her womb every time. Irelia moaned with every thrust, her voice muffled slightly as she wrapped her arms around Syndra's thighs, voraciously eating her out.

Syndra was loving every second of it, and not just because of the Captain's powerful tongue scraping hungrily at her tight snatch. The powerful sensation that came with watching the haughty and stern Captain reduced a drooling mess in her hands was enough to drive her wild. Irelia's sexy body would do anything she commanded of it, and while the pleasure she gave was not as intense of that of the stranger behind her, Syndra took a great deal of pleasure in knowing that it was the Will of the Blades who was bending to her will.

As Irelia's tongue continued to eat her out, she watched Therox start to pump into her, the Ionian's fat ass and heavy breasts bouncing with each thrust, driving her deeper into the Mage's womanhood as she mewled loudly, like the bitch in heat she was so quickly becoming. All the anger, the rage, the condescending attitude she held for the Sovereign had been turned into pure lust, and with so much of it she had become a slut faster than Syndra could have possibly imagined.

"Mhmm, do you love the taste of my Pussy slut? Tell me how much you love it!" Syndra smirked, pressing her thighs tight against Irelia's face as she moaned beneath her.  
"Mhfff I love your delicious pussy Mistress!" She replied, before delving back into her, eliciting some lewd moans from the Sovereign in reply.  
"And what about that hard cock ravaging your insides? I'm almost envious of my friend over there, your huge fuckabled ass is certainly a sexy sight to behold. Come on say it you little slut. Why don't you admit how perfect that fat ass of yours is for fucking and we might give you a little reward…" Syndra smirked, taunting the Ionian was turning her on massively, and she knew she wouldn't be able to last much longer at this rate.

Therox watched as Syndra demeaned and humiliated the captain, rough words berating her as she ate the Dark Sovereign out. Irelia moaned and mewled with every hard thrust. He wasn't actually sure if it was because she was eating out Syndra's delicious pussy or if it was because of the cock buried deep within her depths. She ate Syndra out eagerly and wantonly, like a hungry girl who hadn't eaten in weeks. Her hands wrapped around Syndras thighs, dragging her closer and closer to her lewd, wet mouth.

"Mphfff, Mistress please...I can't just-" She cut off her words with a loud moan as the man banged into her womb over and over again, her amazing ass bouncing with every smash of his hips into her taut ass. He gave it a quick, open palmed slap, her ass meat jiggling from the blow as more mewls and dirty noises slipped from her mouth. "Oh god, I love it. My juicy, fat ass was made to be fucked. I love getting ravaged from behind and taken like a beast. Fuck my perfect ass, fucking own it. Violate my pussy, use it up, fuuuuuck me. I-Mppppffff" Therox cut Irelia off with a loud squeal as he grabbed her by the back of the head and forced her mouth roughly back on Syndra's tight, sopping wet cunt. He let his own moans fill the air as his throbbing cock meat literally pulsed within Irelia's sticky walls.

"Fuck she's a wordy, sexy little whore isn't she? She can't think about anything but eating you out and getting mounted from behind and taking my cock over and over again. How should we reward our lovely new fuck toy. Should I pump her full of sticky cum, making her squeal and moan into your little pussy? Or should I cover her in my hot load, marking her in my seed and making her reek of my scent? Mppff, how did she get such a amazing, shapely ass though? I can't understand it! Well Syndra, what should we do to our little fuck puppet?"

"Mhmm, let's not treat her too much. After all, it's only her first time and she had to earn the right to have such an honor poured inside of her. I think she will be content with just bathing in your cum for now, you do need to mark her as yours after all and the ass is just too tempting a target…" Syndra replied, her hips grinding against Irelia's face as she got closer and closer to her own orgasm. She could feel it building, a powerful sensation flowing through her body as she reached underneath the Captain, giving her heavy breasts a tight squeeze as her thighs pressed Irelia's head deep inside of her.

"God, I didn't know how much you loved my Pussy you slut, I should of had you on your knees years ago servicing it with that skilled mouth of yours…" She moaned loudly, her back arching as it almost hit her. "Come on then...ahhh, drink up your reward for being such a good bitch…" Syndra managed to pant, before she burst inside of Irelia's mouth, filling it up with her sweet nectar as she collapsed onto the sheets. All the while Therox's continued to pump Irelia, the lewd moaning from the pair of them continuing as the Captain was shoved in and out of Syndra's pussy, cleaning up the mess as she felt her own orgasm building, one that could only be released once she was marked as the slut she was...

Therox felt his eyes flutter for a moment and his entire body shiver with delight, knowing that he was close. His muscles tightened and he felt the familiar feeling of his balls begging for release, pleading to cum. It would be a shame not coming deep in Irelia's silky pussy, but coming all over her back and ass sounded like fun too. He quickly pulled out, pumping his cock several times as the first shot flew out of him. It actually slew so far that it landed on Syndra's chest, splattering against her neck and cleavage. The other ropes of my were much short but just as thick. Therox coated Irelia's back in thick cum, rope after rope of sticky seed landing on her back and along her juicy ass. There was copious amounts of cum spreading all over her body, reeking her of his scent and marking her with his seed. Irelia moaned extremely loudly soon after, her body shuddering in delight as she came hard as soon as the hot cum hit her, her lewd digits fingering her clit and pussy as hard as she could.

He finally finished with a heavy breath, watching as Irelia finished cleaning out and drinking Syndra's cum, seemingly enjoying the taste and moaning from the hot cum clinging to her back. "Mmm, this new fuck toy of ours is such a slut, I bet she even enjoyed getting covered in cum, didn't you?"

Irelia looked back over her shoulders, a heavy blush on her face. "Y-Yes I did. I love it when you came all over by tight ass and small back, but I love eating out my mistress just as much." She went back to lapping at the mage's pussy, moaning quietly as she did so. She seemed much weaker now that she has just finished coming, but still did a dutiful job of licking away. Therox looked over to Syndra, admiring her body as she laid down on the bed.

"Mmm, I can tell. Syndra, why don't you be a good girl and clean all my thick, creamy cum from our fuck toys body. I know how much you love the taste of my heavy and strong seed."

Syndra had enjoyed dominating Irelia more than anything she had done over the past months. The way her ass jiggled as she came, the way those horny and subservient eyes looked up at her as she lapped at her pussy obediently. It felt amazing to have the once proud Captain under her thumb and addicted to the sweet taste of her snatch. As was shown by how dutifully she resumed licking the moment she had finished cumming. However, as the first jet of Therox's seed splattered over her chest, the smell immediately provoked something inside of her, a deep craving as her hand slowly went up to the strand, leading it to her mouth and licking on it slowly. She had briefly forgotten how delicious his thick seed tasted, and a short moan escaped from her mouth as she quickly scooped up and licked all the cum that had landed on her body. It wasn't enough however, she needed more, and her eyes were drawn to Irelia's back and ass and the meal that awaited her on top of the delicious looking plate.

"L-Lay down flat slut! It's my meal time now!" Syndra managed to state, her dominance fading as she pushed Irelia away from her pussy and flat down onto the bed. The Captain mewled in protest weakly, but had little chance to resist as Syndra straddled the woman, planting her own ass on the back of her neck as she leaned over, her tongue outstretched as she began to lap up the cum off Irelia's back like a cat with a saucer of milk. The pair of Ionians moaned, Irelia clearly enjoying the feel of Syndra's tongue scraping along her sensitive skin while the Mage herself was completely fixated on Therox's thick cum, Her tongue moved up and down, licking circles across Irelia's back as she cleaned it thoroughly. Her greatest prize was still before her however, her hands gripping at the huge mounds of flesh that were Irelia's thick backside as her tongue greedily sucked up every last drop, burying her head between her cheeks as she bathed herself in a mixture of Therox's seed and Irelia's soft and bouncy flesh.

Therox watched as Syndra took command, ordering Irelia around like she was truly her toy. Irelia seemed to fight back briefly but quickly gave up, shuffling on her back. Syndra licked and lapped at Irelia's soft, smooth skin, cleaning her body of all residue cum. It was quite a hot sight, which gave Therox several more idea's as Syndra finished her meal. "Irelia, be a dear and look over here for me? You too Syndra." Irelia looked over her back while Syndra looked up, both of them seeing what he wanted. Little did they know, he had already reached for his handy tool once, more, pressing down the button before either could react. The dead look in their eyes returned, now two play things at his command.

"Now then, Syndra come get off Irelia and come here. Irelia, flip over on your back." Both did so quickly, Syndra floating off the bed and into his waiting grasp while Irelia simply flipped over on her back, legs spread wide as her freshly fucked pussy gleamed with sticky wet juice. Therox gave Syndra's meaty ass a quick smack, smiling at her sexy form. "Now Syndra, why don't you climb on top of your fuck toy since you love being so superior to her. Go on, straddle her hips." The Dark Sovereign did so without question, quickly straddling Irelia's wide hips, her knees on either side of her.

"Mistress..." Irelia murmured, looking up at the mage as she straddled her. Therox frowned at Irelia talking, wondering if he had used the artifact too much in one day. No matter, he had other plans and only needed a few minutes to do so.

"No then ladies...I want you two to kiss. When you do, you'll be so into each other you'll barely notice my presence. Touch each other, kissing each other, lap at each other's skin, you'll enjoy the touch of each other so much you can barely think of anything but hot sex and lewd fucking. Don't be afraid to talk to each other either, I won't mind...Now, don't mind me, you two have fun." Therox watched, waiting for his command to take place as he roughly stuck two fingers in each of their silky pussies, sliding in easily as he started to roughly violate both of them with his fingers.

As far as Syndra was concerned, the moment she had finished cleaning her pet's tasty skin, she had ordered her to turn over and lay beneath her, straddling the Ionian's luscious body as her pleading eyes looked up at her lovingly.  
"Look at you, so strong and powerful before, and now nothing but a horny little pet under my grasp, does it feel good to be my docile little slut Irelia?" Syndra asked, gasping slightly as her hands trailed the Captain's creamy white skin, her pussy seemingly getting excited from just the thought of doing anything she wanted with the mewling warrior beneath her.

A spark of resistance flared in her eyes, before quickly being doused as she looked up into the gorgeous eyes of the mage, her expression becoming timid and bashful. "Y-Yes I love pleasing you and being a good little slut for you mistress…" She mewled, before Syndra leaned in and dominantly shoving her tongue in Irelia's mouth, the busty Ionian moaning at how amazing it felt. Syndra's hands began to roam her body, squeezing on her plump tits and trailing along her skin as the Captain's own moved up hesitantly, slowly squeezing the Sovereign's own plump ass as her tongue poked back against Syndra's own.

"God your body is so amazing! I didn't know that squeezing a slutty little pet like you would feel so good~" Syndra smirked, her pussy feeling like it was being pumped from just touching the white haired babe, her body seeking more contact as the rest of the room seemed to fade into blackness.  
"Mhmm~ It feels so good to be touched by you mistress.." She replied, a similar feeling coursing through her own body as her hands became a bit more bold, slipping under Syndra's skirt and touching the bare cheeks beneath, the Mage seemingly too caught up in Irelia's own body to care about how brazen her pet was being.

Syndra seemed to take the lead quite easily, already verbal accosting the proud captain. Irelia gave into Syndra's demands immediatly, the two hot sex kittens kissing quite quickly, the mage dominating Irelia's filthy mouth. She had taken quite a liking to calling Syndra 'mistress', something Therox didn't mind at all. Therox kept pumping away at their lewd, sopping wet pussies, not even bothering to stop as his two hypnotized targets ignored him for each other, lustfully pawing at each others bodies. He got harder and harder from the show, especially when Irelia pulled up Syndra's skirt like a belt and started groping at her tight ass. While not as amazing as Irelia's, it was still to die for.

Letting his two fuck puppets play together, Therox finally pulled his fingers away, both of his hands filthy and wet. He licked each cleaning, savoring every drop of how different they tasted. It was lovely. "I hope you two don't plan to have too much fun without me. I'm going to ruin both of your slutty pussies if it's the last thing I do. I'm gonna fuck you both so hard you'll eventually have to notice me and my massive fuck stick." Taking his large, turgid member in his hand, he gently pushed Syndra down, trying not to disturb her of her domination of Irelia. He quickly slid into her tight fuck hole, slipping past her folds and deep inside her pussy with a loud moan. He gave her several rough, hard pumps, her ass and Irelia's hands jiggling from his blows before taking his cock out and sliding it inside of Irelia instead, the mage arching her body off the bed and up into the Dark Sovereigns lusty, groping hands.

"Oh Mistress, you make me feel so wonderful and amazing. I'm nothing but a simple bitch in heat, your precious fuck doll, a toy to get you off whenever you want. I'm all yours mistress, please don't stop touching meeeee." Irelia cried, her body and mind fully submitting to Syndra's rough abuse and his large, long member. He started t roughly pound away at her, his balls slapping against her juicy ass with every harsh thrust. He used and abused her tight hole, her entire body bouncing like his personal fuck toy, even if her mind already belonged to Syndra.

"Fuck, I can't wait to ruin your pussy with my cock. I'm going to destroy both of you, split you open till you can't walk!" He shouted, slamming away at the captain and smashing into her womb with every thrust.

"With such cute pleading like that, how can I stop touching you hot fuckable body!" Syndra cried out, her body feeling hot and horny as her pussy felt like it was being fucked hard just from touching the brown haired beauty beneath her. She wanted more, and her hands paused stroking her pet to undress. Her body had remained clothed the entire time (though her panties had long since been forgotten) and she quickly ripped off her top and skirt, leaving herself just as bare as the woman beneath her as she went in for another kiss, their ample chests pressing against each other as they both moaned at the kiss.

"Fuck why do you feel so good you little slut?"  
"Ahh, I don't know mistress I-"  
"Don't answer, if you can talk you can use that mouth for a better purpose!" Syndra thrust her breasts into the Captain's face, her eyes glowing with excitement as they eagerly sucked on Syndra's nipples, her hands caressing her ass as she enjoyed both pairs of Syndra's luscious curves at once. Discontent with not being able to reach her fuck toy's ass herself, she pulled on her shoulders, the pair rolling onto their side as Irelia swiveled on Therox's shaft, the man's actions going unnoticed other than by how horny they were feeling, their pussies gushing with their pleasure as he continued to pound.

"This huge bouncy ass is the best thing about you my horny little bitch, how dare you keep it from me!" Syndra taunted, rubbing and squeezing her cheeks hard as she laid claim to the mountains of flesh beneath her dexterous fingers, one going so far as to poke and prod around her back door, trying to slowly squeeze its way in as Irelia writhed beneath her.

"Ahh I'm sorry Mistress, I'm sorry for sitting on my ass instead of letting you use it…" Irelia whimpered, her face quickly shoved back between Syndra's breasts as the Mage moved onto a two pronged attack. One hand fingering her ass hole and cheeks while the other rubbed her clit in circles. The combined attack along with the viscous pounding from Therox bringing her close to orgasm. Syndra too was incredibly horny, while not as close as the slutty Captain, her body still burned with passion from the alternated fucking and the worship Irelia was giving to her round tits, the whole experience made far more pleasurable now she had shed all of her clothing, her long silver hair cascading down her back as she grinded her hips in pleasure.

July 1, 2016

"Fucckk, how are you two so sexy? Just look at you two go at each other. What a bunch of horny sluts you've turned into, craving each others attention. But you've forgotten about me haven't you? How cruel you two are, oh so very cruel. Don't worry, I won't let you forget. I'll make you remember this huge cock as it violates your wet fuck holes!" Therox moaned loudly after he finished speaking, Irelia and Syndra moving to their sides, the Will of Blades turning on his thick member. Syndra had quickly shed all of her clothes as well, looking even more beautiful and desirable than before. He got a front row seat to the Dark Sovereign fingering Irelia's lewd ass. Her ass was made to be fucked and abused though, so he was glad the mage was taking advantage of her vulnerable state. Irelia pulled back from Syndra's tit

"Oh god, oh fuck, oh god. Finger my tight ass Mistress, make me cum please. Please make your slutty fuck toy cum right now. I know I'm unworthy of your attention, but please Mistress, give it to me. Use me up and make me cummmm, I'm begging you!" Irelia's slutty moans and squeals filled the air as she dived back into Syndra's pillowy tits, lavishing them with attention from her mouth. They were practically dripping with saliva as Irelia bit down on the mages tits, tugging and pulling on her breasts. Therox could feel her getting close though, her walls coiling around his cock and milking it for all that it was worth. His cock was bulging in her stomach, the outline pulsing and throbbing within her walls. He was surprised Syndra hadn't even noticed yet. "Oh fuck...I'm cumming...My Mistress is making me cum!"Therox was a little peeved his efforts went so unnoticed, but he moaned loudly as she came on his hard fuck stick, cum shooting from her pussy and coating his cock, making it soaking wet.

Wasting no time, Therox pulled out of the freshly abused captain, sliding his long fuck stick from her body and moving over slightly, placing it at the entrance of Syndra's pussy. She was so sopping wet and his cock was as well, it was almost too slippery to get in. Slapping her ass once because she was wiggling and squirming so much. he was finally able to get in, letting out a throating moan as he almost came right away. He started reaming himself in and out of the dominant mage, fucking her pussy like he owned it, gripping her hips hard with his hand so that she couldn't get away, no choice but to take his bitch breaking cock over and over again.

Syndra was surprised by how worked up her little pet got from just her teasing alone, but she could hardly complain. She loved the cute little face Irelia made when she came, so innocent yet so horny all at the same time. Syndra could spend hours teasing and fucking the woman just to keep that expression on her face permanently. Not too long after she came however, Syndra suddenly found herself moaning uncontrollably, a thick sensation filling her already dripping pussy as she lay to the side of the painting Captain, gripping her tightly as she found herself grinding against her. She found herself, unable to move away, not that she wanted to, the invisible sensation felt too good for her to do anything other than moan loudly as she wiggled her hips, drawing the attention of her pet.

"Mistress, do you still feel this good? Do you still need to use me further?" Irelia asked, staring up from Syndra's valley of cleavage and watching the expression of pleasure grow on her face. She didn't know what it was that was making her feel so good, but she wanted to make the beautiful woman that she served feel even better. Her hands ran across Syndra's body, rubbing her thighs and around her divine nethers as she pressed her chest against her own, the Mage jumping and moaning even louder at her touch, causing a small smile to grow on Irelia's face.

"Does it feel good when I touch you like this Mistress. Please I want to make you feel good!" She pleaded, looking into Syndra's eyes hopefully.  
"God it feels fucking amazing you beautiful little slut, don't you dare stop! Faster, harder! Work that slutty little body of yours!" Syndra replied, crashing her lips into Irelia as they both picked up the pace, Syndra moaning loudly as Therox's cock and Irelia's caressing brought her quickly to another mind blowing orgasm.

Irelia and Syndra still seemed to be absorbed in each other. No matter what Therox tried to do or how he tried to distract them from each other, their insatiable lust for one another stayed strong, bodies mingling together like two lewd lovers in the night. "Fuck, I can't seem to distract you at all can I? Well, I suppose there's nothing to be-Oh shiiiit, Syndra did you just cum again? Fuck, it feels like you're milking me so hard, fuck you slutty bitch." Therox Cussed Syndra's body out, continuing to pound in and out of her harder and harder, trapping her entire body against him, gluing it to his crotch.

Irelia stared lovingly up at her Mistress, obviously getting off at making her feel good. Her hands roamed over Syndra's body, rubbing and feeling her luscious tits, her smooth stomach, her filthy pussy, every part of her Irelia worshipped. "Oh Mistress, thank you so much for taking me to bed with you, It's amazing honor I don't deserve. Use me up, use my body up like your fuck toy whenever you wish, it's yours to abuse and fuck as you wish."

Therox smirked down at the two lovers, deciding to have a little more fun. "When I say, 'I'm cumming' you two are going to wake up. You'll remember all the things you said and the feelings you have for each other, but you'll be awake. Understood? Oh god, I'm so close...maybe I shouldn't have said that so soon. Fuuuuck I'm cumming!" He fully sheathed his hard cock inside Syndra pumping her full of thick, creamy goo, her stomach bulging from the thick intrusion. Irelia seemed to notice this as well, finally noticing his presence.

"Y-you, what did you do to me? Oh god why does it feel so good? Did I really make love to Syndra, letting her use me up like some toy? You bastard! Wait, what are you doing to my Mistress? Are you cumming inside of her?" Irelia asked, appalled at what he was doing to her lover. The captain looked down at her stomach, watching as he abused and owned her pussy, cumming inside of her hard. "Y-y-you fiend, get that out of her! Stop seeding my Mistress at once?" She demanded, still embracing the Dark Sovereign and feeling her up.

Therox moaned loudly and smirked at Irelia, noticing how mouthy she was being. "Oh? You want me to take it out? Fine, as you wish Irelia, enjoy the hot load 'captain'." Therox pulled out of Syndra and placed his still cumming cock at Irelia's wet entrance, intending to fully hilt himself inside of her.

Irelia's eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen, violently shaking her head. "No-no, not that. I don't want it inside of me. Put that thing away-ahhhhhhhh Oh god you bastard. You really did it, you actually put it inside of me and you're filling me with your hot load. Oh god, why does it feel so good?" Irelia panted and moaned as she threw her head back, his hard fuck hammer violating her pussy one last time. He pumped her pussy and womb full of gooey cum, filling her up to the brim as sticky seed started to leak out of her and Syndra's body and onto the bed below, fully seeding both woman.

"Fuckkkkkk, that felt good...Now you're both loaded up with my stick load, make sure to enjoy." Therox said, collapsing onto the bed and laying down next to Syndra, his favorite fuck toy.

Syndra woke up from during her orgasm, moaning loudly as she realised the man's thick cock was pounding her insides. She wrapped her arms around Irelia for support, climaxing hard as she nuzzled herself into the Captain's breasts for support. She heard Irelia awake too, protesting as Therox unloaded himself inside of her. Despite being awake now, Syndra smiled as she still referred to her as "Mistress", her time spent under apparently forming a strong connection in her mind. Now that she thought of it though, Irelia wasn't the only one. Syndra could barely think of anything besides the man behind her, his delicious cum, his massive cock, and how good he made her feel, but now she thought of Irelia too. That plump, fuckable body that worshiped every inch of her. She adored her once proud warrior, she could even say loved her. Syndra certainly never wanted the mewling little fuck pet to leave her side again.

Hearing Therox's last command, she smiled as he collapsed besides her, clearly exhausted from fucking the pair of them. The Mage smiled, looking up from Irelia's cleavage as she brushed her brown hair to the side, staring into her confused eyes as she pulled the woman close. "Did you enjoy that now my little pet?" She smiled, tracing her hands across her back and giving her firm rump another possessive squeeze. "And you are my pet now, aren't you?" She smirked sinisterly.

"I'm not, I'm…." Her words faltered. Everything Syndra had done to her felt amazing, and she couldn't stop her hands from roaming the Sovereign's body or her mouth watering at the thought of her tight pussy even if she wanted to. "I'm nothing more than your horny, slutty, pet Mistress…" She admitted, blushing deeply as Syndra smiled at her response.  
"Good girl, but you still have something left to give me, and you can think of it as a reward for finally accepting your place as my slave~" The mage smirked, before moving herself down Irelia's body, her tongue licking her smooth skin before hovering around the entrance of her snatch, Therox's cum dripping slowly out.

"Mistress, you don't need to-"  
"Hold still, did I give your permission to speak?"  
Irelia shut her mouth, trying to hold back the moans as Syndra's tongue cleaned out her pussy, scraping every last drop of the delicious cum out of Irelia's tight twat and causing her to moan loudly. When she was finally finished, Syndra smiled, licking her lips and leaning back against the tired man, beckoning Irelia to join her. Wrapping her arms around the Captain's back, she began to relax, the pair of them joining Therox's as they slowly fell asleep from the day's activities...

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this story, it was one of my favourite ones to write just based on how much I love MC and the such. I'm considering just writing more of the stuff in future, especially if you guys enjoyed it. Feel free to send PMs or reviews on your opinions, and I hope you'll check out and read some of my other stories in future.**

 **Yuji**


End file.
